<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>物語は突然に/The story suddenly by nekoaneki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717983">物語は突然に/The story suddenly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoaneki/pseuds/nekoaneki'>nekoaneki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>いつもいつでも本気で生きてる [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anthropomorphic, Crossover, Leokumi full of laughter, Multi, Pikachu Leo, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon Journeys: The Series, Serialized, Where is here?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>日本語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoaneki/pseuds/nekoaneki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will be translated into English later.</p><p>気が付いたら知らない世界にいたレオクミ。ザ・フライ並みの事故でかわいい姿になったレオンと眠ると碌な目に遭わないタクミ。一人と一匹の冒険が今始まる！！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon | Leo &amp; Takumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>いつもいつでも本気で生きてる [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027363</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>物語は突然に/The story suddenly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>フォロワーと話してたポケモンパロディが面白すぎたので連載するよ！毎回日本語500文字程度の短い話を少しずつ。終始ギャグの小説を書くのはこれが初めてです。緩く見守ってね！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「………」</p><p>僕は新しい魔法を試すため、詠唱を繰り返していた。<br/>
手の中でバチバチと細かい火花が弾ける。<br/>
詠唱を続け、徐々に魔力を込めていく。小規模な雷雲が渦を巻き、稲光が閃く。<br/>
あとはこのまま狙いを定めて、的に当てるだけ。<br/>
詠唱も佳境。魔力の高まりを感じながら唱え上げようとしたところで、無粋な闖入者が僕の足元に走り込んできた。</p><p>チュチュー！</p><p>「うわ！なに？！ネズミ！？」</p><p>走り回るネズミ。<br/>
僕は手の中の魔力が暴走しないように注意を払いながら、ネズミを追い払おうとしたが…。</p><p>「おい！やめろ！あっちへ行け！ちょ…うわああ！」</p><p>ネズミは逃げるどころか、あろうことか僕の身体を駆け登り…。</p><p>そこで僕の記憶は途絶えた。</p><p>―――――</p><p>「えぇ…っと…」</p><p>ここは、どこだ。<br/>
視界には晴れ渡った空に白い雲。<br/>
僕、布団で寝ていたんじゃなかったか…？</p><p>「夢だったのかな…」</p><p>目を擦りながら起き上がり周囲を見回す。<br/>
芝生、草むら。草むらはだいぶ背が高い。こんなところ白夜にあったかな。</p><p>「とにかく帰らないと」</p><p>服に付いた草を払う。<br/>
服に触れた手は、奇妙な感覚を僕に伝えた。</p><p>ごわごわ</p><p>着物らしからぬ手触りに視線を落とす。</p><p>「な…なんだこれーー！」</p><p>青空の下、トレーナー姿の少年の叫びが響きわたった。</p><p>つづく！</p><p>次回「どういうことなの…」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>